


Nice

by thatsthefrailtyofgenius



Series: Girls like girls [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, M/M, aaron is a lil bit confused, but also a proud big brother, liv gets a girlfriend, robert thinks its amazing, tasia thinks its hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsthefrailtyofgenius/pseuds/thatsthefrailtyofgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Aaron, I'll actually physically fight a man on Liv's behalf, so I thought she deserved her own lil relationship. I'm planning on doing SO much writing this summer, so I'll do a bunch more stuff with Liv and Tasia when I have the time, and I swear to god, I am still working on Hurricane, its just moving a bit slow rn.<br/>Let me know what you think!! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

Aaron sighs heavily as he accepts the fact that he’s now awake. He owes it partly to the birds waking up outside his window, partly to the stupid fuckin ray of sunlight streaming in through the curtains, but also to the low murmur of sleepy conversation drifting up from the kitchen downstairs.

That’s the thing that makes him frown, because as far as he remembers, he’d gone to bed with only one other person in the house, and now there are two? Unless his younger sister has taken up talking to herself, in which case, he has her therapist on speed dial.

Grumbling and driven by his curiosity, he slips out from under the thin summer sheets, and blindly grabs for his baccy and rizzlas on his bedside table, unplugs his phone, and tugs a tee over his head, padding downstairs.

“I swear to fuckin god if I don’t have a coffee ready and waitin, you’re movin the fuck out-”

He’s cut off, his brain short circuiting as he squints through one eye at the random girl sat at his kitchen table.

She’s short, around seventeen, brown skinned, green eyed, and grinning. She's draped in what he’s assuming is one of Liv’s dorky band t-shirts, a mass of soft, dark afro curls cascading to her hips. She’s sipping from the mug Rob employs whenever he’s around, and she has one leg bent up and tucked against her torso, the other dangling loosely off the chair in front of her.

“Hello, person who doesn’t live here”

“Oi, less of the cheek. Be nice”

“I’ll be nice when you tell me why there’s a girl I’ve never met drinking my good coffee”

Liv looks slightly shifty where she’s leant against the kitchen sink, blonde hair tied up behind her head, dressed in a green vest and black boxer briefs. Her cheeks flush slightly but she determinedly makes eye contact with him.

“This is Tasia. She was thirsty”

“Still doesn’t explain much,” Aaron says, sternness creeping into his voice as he stands up straighter, blinking himself further awake, crossing his arms over his chest. He narrows his eyes when Tasia’s glance follows the movement of his biceps, and his attention is diverted to glare at her. She doesn’t look perturbed, only slightly amused, as she takes in Aaron’s boxer briefs. Rob had brought them for his twenty sixth birthday for a joke; they’re patterned with little monkeys.

“Oh, take that stupid big brother look of your mug, she’s… she’s uh-”

“I’m Liv’s girlfriend. We’re still working on the commitmentphobia, right love?”

“Right,” Liv agrees, clearing her throat awkwardly and sipping at her cup of tea. Aaron’s brain short circuits again as he tries to process this information, with what little background has been provided.

“I feel like I’m missin somethin important”

“Not really”

“Toast?”

Tasia holds up a slice of half eaten toast at him, grinning again, seemingly still getting a large kick out of the awkwardness clinching in the air around them.

“It’s too early for this”

Aaron huffs and flops down in the seat beside Tasia, rolling himself a cig.

“Can I pinch one of those?”

“You got ID on ya?”

“Nah”

“Then fuck off”

“Oh, I love this. He is _so_ your brother"

She smiles at Liv sideways. Aaron pauses in his ministrations for a second, watching that gaze. Its… oh. Its full of… love? Or something on the way there anyways. Aaron hasn’t had more than three or four people look at him like that in his life, so he’s not exactly well acquainted with it, but its definitely similar to the way he catches Rob smiling at him sometimes; the crinkles at the corners of her eyes, the way they soften, the dimples that become more pronounced with the sheer fondness pulling her lips up at the corners. Something contracts in his chest and he distracts himself by continuing with rolling his cig.

“Crack the window,” he grumbles, and Liv does as she’s told, still looking uncomfortable, but momentarily distracted by whatever wordless conversation she’d been having with Tasia.

He lights up and takes a few drags before Liv hands him a coffee.

“So”

“So,” Liv coughs, blowing an access of air out through her cheeks, still hugging her own torso with one hand, her drink in the other.

“Gay, huh?” Aaron raises his eyebrows.

“Yep”

“Nice”

“Oh my god, this is hilarious”

Both of them glare at Tasia this time, who is shaking with gentle laughter as it tumbles from her lips and she wipes a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye, shaking her head.

“And… you? You’re gay too?”

“Bisexual actually. Proudly”

“I come baring bagels and blow jobs – oh, you’re new?”

Aaron groans and drops his head to the table as Robert’s voice calls through the front door, accompanied by the sounds of a rustling bag and the smell of the more expensive cologne he wears in the summer, to avoid ‘unnecessary sweat stinks’.

“I'm Tasia”

She holds a hand out for Robert to shake. Which he does. Enthusiastically. A frowny smile tugs at his face, and Aaron returns it as he lifts his head back up, looking forlorn and whiplashed, accepting the lingering kiss Rob presses to his lips.

“Its like a house of queers up in here. Its great. Oh my god, we should all do pride together!”

“Fat chance, Rob is still… adjusting”

“Hey, now, I’m trying”

Aaron nods again, tutting and standing, winking at him to indicate he’s just teasing him as he empties the drags of his coffee in the sink. He continues his cig at the window, hopping up on the sill.

“Bagels, anyone?”

“Liv will”

“Oh, she will, will she?”

Liv raises her eyebrows at Tasia, who nods insistently.

“She hasn’t eaten breakfast yet, and she’s due her meds”

“Actually, so are you,” Rob says, unpacking the bagels and plating one up for Aaron, fishing his meds out of the cupboards and popping two out of the packet for him. Liv reluctantly does the same, pushing off the sink and gesturing for Tasia to shift. She sits in her chair, and wraps an arm around Tasia’s waist when she sits back down on her thigh, absently playing with the strands of Liv’s ponytail.

“So, anyone wanna catch me up here?”

Rob looks curious, but not particularly surprised as he sits in Aaron’s previous place, sipping at a coffee he’s clearly just acquired from the café.

“I’m a raging lesbian, and this is Tasia”

“Okay,” Rob says, lips parting slightly, nodding along “nice to meet you, Tasia. You know about this?”

“Not a fuckin clue,” Aaron sighs, although the situation is settling in his mind now, as he watches his sister. She… he has been wondering why she suddenly looks so much better lately, why she’s up early in the mornings without being a total bitch to him, why she’s doing better in college, why she’s spending less time at home. This makes – yeah, the more he thinks about it, it makes total sense.

And that’s really when he feels it start to spread through his body, a warmth that grows in his veins and emphasises what he already knows has been there from the beginning. Pride. He’s proud of her. He’s _so fuckin proud_ of his beautiful, grumpy, delinquent little tyke of a sister, that he can barely keep the giant grin off his face.

His eyes flicker and catch onto Robert’s like they always do whenever he’s within ten feet, and the expression is… god, its completely mirrored. Robert is just as proud of her, just as happy for her.

Eventually, Tasia leaves to go and shower and get ready for the day, but Aaron only has to look at Liv for her to remain in the room, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot again, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt.

“Look, Aaron, I know I should have said somethin, but I didn’t want to say – I wanted to be – I just wanted to be”

“Sure,” Aaron finishes for her, smiling. He stubs his cig out in the ashtray and rolls his eyes, jumping from the windowsill and tutting as he holds his arms out for her. She blushes again, but grins, letting him hug her tightly, his hand resting on the back of her head as she tucks her face against the crook of his neck, closing her eyes.

“Hey, kid,” Rob says, also moving to stand in front of them “you did good”

She laughs softly, sniffing slightly, embarrassed at the slight wetness in her eyes as she reaches out and hooks her fingers loosely around Robert’s.

Aaron lets her go after a few minutes and sits back at the table. Rob presses another kiss to his forehead, and Aaron has to take a moment to register that this is real life. He is genuinely this happy, and there’s nothing to immediately destroy it. _Liv_ is this happy, and there’s nothing to immediately rip it away from her.

“Well,” Rob says a moment later as he also slides in to sit on Aaron’s leg, stroking a hand through Aaron’s unstyled hair “they do say it runs in the family”


End file.
